


I'm Fine, Really...

by SynchronizedFireflies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Off Topic inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronizedFireflies/pseuds/SynchronizedFireflies
Summary: Off Topic 72: "When I get hurt, I laugh."





	I'm Fine, Really...

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when Jeremy said, "When I get hurt, I laugh" on Off Topic 72. Hope y'all enjoy.

The heist was practically perfect. They’d gotten away scott-free (ha, ha, Gavin’s brother) and were currently celebrating while concentrating on not fucking up the simple drive back. There was a whoop from Gavin and an excited yell from Geoff before everyone’s adrenaline began to fade away, and they all collapsed into an exhausted silence.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud curse was heard over the comms and Jeremy began to laugh. “Are you okay, Lil J?” Gavin asked, hesitantly. There was another loud laugh, a deep breath, then finally: “Yeah, I’m good. The cops just caught up with me.” His response was finished with another laugh and they began to assume he was enjoying the chase.

Jeremy stared down at his stomach. Oh God, this wasn’t good. Red was beginning to seep through his clothes and the cops were right on his ass. His breathing began to get heavier and he tried to cover it up with a laugh. Once again, one of their concerned voices came over his comms. “You gonna be okay with those cops?” Jeremy shrugged then remembered they were speaking over comms.

“Yeah, probably. If you want to come help, you won’t be turned down.”

Ryan responded to him. “I’m pretty close to you. I’ll come help.” Another flash of pain ripped through Jeremy’s body as he swerved and he chuckled a little bit. “Thanks, Rye.” He could feel the wind being displaced as bullets rushed past his motorcycle.

The road in front of him began to swim in and out of focus, and Jeremy started to lose his balance. His bike swerved and he stuck out his leg to keep himself from wrecking. As soon as his leg hit the ground, white hot pain raced up his leg and he screamed in pain before revving his bike again and continuing to drive.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jack asked. Jeremy laughed and Jack asked again, more worried. “Jeremy, are you okay? You’re kinda starting to worry us.”

“I’m fine, but, um, Ryan, how far out are you? I’m gonna need a little more help than I thought,” Jeremy updated them as he stared at his leg. There was a new hole in his pants and the khakis were quickly getting a new color. Blood was beginning to seep into his socks. He sped up and switched to the opposite side of the interstate, against traffic. He swerved in and out of the cars, desperately trying to get rid of the cops before he passed out.

“Ryan.” The road became harder and harder to focus on. It was becoming more difficult to catch his breath. Laughter bubbled up in his chest again. “Please…” Another deep breath. Refocus on the road. “Hurry.”

Ryan voice came over the comms again, this time noticeably more worried. “I’ll be there soon. Just...can you hold them off til I get there?” Jeremy laughed once more. “Yeah. I’m fine really…” He trailed off as his bike began to wobble underneath him. He noticed the sirens were getting fainter and hoped to God that this wasn’t an effect of the blood loss.

He turned around and saw no cops cars and breathed a sigh of relief. “I think I’m…” The road came up to meet him too fast. He flipped off his bike and slammed his head on the ground (wearing a helmet thankfully).

\----------

Ryan heard every bit of Jeremy’s ordeal. He heard the bullets fly past the earpiece and could practically feel the air being displaced. He listened as Jeremy’s laughs got more and more psychotic and his voice more slurred. He could hear the cops siren intensify and fade away until the comm no longer picked them up. He listened to loud noises and things he didn’t understand. He listened to Jeremy’s breathing get harder and harder and then cease.

“Jeremy.” A pause. “Jeremy, please respond.” He continued until he found where Jeremy must’ve been. He had passed several cops cars and the roads were wrecked. No cars were moving and he quickly noticed a large crowd surrounding a smoking mess. He quickly hopped out of his car and moved towards the growing mass.

“Jeremy?” he whispered. “Jeremy. Jeremy!” Ryan was screaming now. He pushed past the crowd and knelt down by the lad. Blood was pooling around him, pouring out of bullet holes and scrapes that covered his arms and legs. Ryan pulled off his shirt and ripped it into strips. He wrapped the strips around Jeremy’s leg and stomach to try to stop the heavy bleeding.

“Jeremy. Stay with me, buddy.” Ryan picked him up. “Move!” he screamed at the mob. “Out of my way.” They moved, giving him a large path. Whether they listened because of his telltale black mask or because of the bleeding man in his arms, he didn’t know or care. Ryan quickly laid Jeremy out in the back seat and updated the rest of the crew. “I’ve got Jeremy. We’re heading back to the safe house now.”

They were a few cheers and whoops in his ear, but they were quickly drowned out by approaching sirens. Ryan watched as fire trucks, ambulances, and cops cars raced past his unsuspecting car and stopped where Jeremy had laid only minutes before. Ryan accelerated and quickly left the confused emergency personnel in the dust.

Ryan hated the stench in the car. Normally, he wouldn’t mind the metallic scent but knowing it was Jeremy’s blood staining the leather seats, he couldn’t stand it. He soon arrived at the safe house and pulled Jeremy out the car. His blood had soaked through Ryan’s makeshift bandages and for a second he thought he might already be dead. But no, Ryan could hear shallow, wet breaths coming from the small man. But those same breaths clued him in that Jeremy didn’t have much time.

Ryan hurried inside and laid Jeremy out on a pristine, white bed. Red was already appearing on the sheets and he hurried to tightly wrap Jeremy’s wounds. He cleaned the scrapes and road rashes and covered them up. Ryan found an IV that they kept around for this purpose and hooked Jeremy up to it. But there was one thing missing, the thing he really needed to survive: blood. For awhile, extra blood packs had been kept around, but they had long since used all of those.

Ryan sat back in defeat and stared at the pale man, knowing he’d done everything he possibly could’ve. He stayed there, unmoving, until the rest of the crew arrived and surrounded him. “Is he gonna be okay?” Gavin asked. Ryan shrugged, his eyes never leaving Jeremy, and Geoff put a comforting hand on his shoulders. They stayed like that for a while until Gavin could no longer stand the sight and Michael left to comfort him and Geoff needed a drink and Jack began to feel uncomfortable. But that meant only Ryan was there to watch Jeremy’s eyes open for the last time.

“Jeremy? You with me buddy?” Ryan asked cautiously. Jeremy gave his head a slight shake. “I don’t think so.” His eyes were glazed over like he couldn’t really focus. He began to laugh and even Ryan found this to be kind of unsettling. The laughter was constant, almost giggles, and shook his small body. The insane laughs eventually turned into hacking coughs and Ryan watch in horror as blood began to cover the pillow. “Do you need anything?” Ryan asked as he became more and more aware this might be the last time he talked to their lovable Lil J.

“Will you lay with me?” Jeremy asked in a quiet voice and Ryan nodded even though he was pretty sure Jeremy couldn’t see him. He climbed in bed next to Jeremy and laid his arm over the lad’s chest. He stayed like that until long after he stopped feeling Jeremy’s chest rise and fall and the heartbeat under his hand finally ceased.

The rest of the crew found him asleep the next morning, snuggling with a dead man.


End file.
